projaredfandomcom-20200213-history
The Green Wizard!! ¦ Magic: Shandalar 28
Jared defeats the green wizard with his black deck. Synopsis Jared will try the dungeon again. Jared's ante is his Black Lotus, which sucks. Jared fights with two Hypnotic Specters. Unholy Strength allows Jared to win the game. A Troll Shaman starts a fight. Jared is aiming for treasures. Jared gets attacked with a Lightning Bolt. He believes this Troll will beat him up. Jared makes a mistake and takes mana burn damage. Jared is attacked by a Fireball and loses. Jared reloads the game and tries again. Jared takes on a dragon. The dragon has a Black Lotus! Jared's vampire gets destroyed. Jared uses Wheel of Fortune. Jared's Hypnotic Specter is destroyed. Jared attacks with Ball Lightning to take the lead, but is searching for Drain Life to get health back. Jared thinks about stalling the game to get Drain Life. Jared is down to his last 6 cards, before Jared gets Disintegrated for 19 points! Jared doesn't want this series to go on forever. He finds a treasure in the dungeon, and tried to find the shortest path to it, starting with a Hydra. Jared thought a Warlord was cool when he was a kid. Jared goes on to defeat the Goblin King by attacking with everything. A troll shaman then fights. Jared starts with both his Black Lotuses, and Jared attacks with Ball Lightning for 6. Jared just needs to defeat another Goblin Lord for a treasure. As he fights the goblins, Jared accidentally minimizes the screen. Jared wins, and gets a dumb treasure. Jared is attacked by a lightning bolt, and is almost killed by it, and has nothing else, so he resets. Jared decides to move on. Jared enters the Green Wizard dungeon. Jared battles an Alt-A-Ketch. Jared attacks with the Vampire and Troll to kill for 9. Jared starts the fight with a Forest Dragon with a Hypnotic Specter, and additional health. Jared attacks with two Hypnotic Specters, and easily wins. Jared sees the Green Wizard. Jared starts with an awful hand. Jared is worried after he takes some damage from fliers, and can't put anything on the board. Jared can prevent the flyers with Hypnotic Specter. Jared gets attacked with everything, and is sent down to 1. Jared conceded defeat after getting so close. Sometimes luck is a big part of the game. Jared fights a Beastmaster. Jared's goal is to finish top 8 in a grand prix some time. Jared is leading by a lot, so he won't use Wheel of Fortune. Jared fights a second Beastmaster. Jared chips away using his Sledge Troll to win. The AI continues to not play smart. Jared gets a question wrong, and has to fight another monster. Jared finds treasures and dice. Jared starts a fight with a Black Lotus. He easily wins with Hypnotic Specters. Jared sees the Green Wizard, and fights an Ape Lord. Jared loses everything he has on the board! Jared makes sure he wins with the Vampire and Lightning Bolt. Jared starts the fight with the green wizard, and Jared starts with his Vampire. Jared brings the Wizard down to half his life with two Sengir Vampires. Jared battles with everything, and almost all the Wizard's cards are destroyed. Jared wins, and can take any three cards! The green wizard had two cities under his control, which are now free! Category:Magic: Shandalar Category:Videos